Avaliths
Avaliths are a type of Major Demon, gifted with vast power over desire, particularly the sexual kind. Physiology Aging Personal Due to their demonic status, Avaliths are immune to the ravages of time. However, they often do grow more powerful the older they are. Host By expending their own energy, Avaliths are able to halt the aging of their hosts. If they neglect to do this, their host will age normally. Appearance Personal While in their true form, Avaliths appear as infernally beautiful humanoids, with most beings having extreme difficulty resisting their good looks, despite the fact that they usually have abnormal skin tones and some form of horns on their heads. Those Avaliths who were once angels are possessed of batlike wings. Host If possessed by an Avalith, a human's body will be quickly perfected and streamlined, making them extremely attractive. However, the host body serves as a buffer for the extreme aura of an Avalith, meaning that one in a host is not so overpoweringly attractive. Furthermore, when using their powers, an Avalith's eyes will glow a color corresponding with those of their true form. Creation Cubi, like many demons, were once human souls, warped and twisted by infernal magic, or former angels. The vast majority were raised from the status of some weaker demon, being transformed into an Avalith due to their immense personal charisma and ability to discern the desires of others. Material Existence Like all demons, Avaliths are immaterial creatures. In order to enter the physical realm, there must be a tear in space large enough for them to force their essence through to the mortal world. Once there, if they wish to manifest their own physical form, they will require a constant supply of energy, such as from an open portal to their native realm, or must constantly drain the life and emotion from nearby creatures. Due to the immense power of an Avalith, they will require an enormous amount of energy to maintain a physical form at their full power. Possession Should an Avalith lack the necessary energy or the desire to create a physical body for the mortal plane, they are able to possess a host. Due to their considerable power, Avaliths are able to effortlessly crush the minds of almost any mortal beings, and are often capable of forcing themselves into the minds of supernatural beings. However, their essence is so potent that they cannot initially use their full power after initially possessing most hosts, needing to spend a deal of time strengthening their bodies to channel their full might. Sustenance While in their native plan, Avaliths require no sustenance. However, in order to maintain their full power and form in the mortal world, Avaliths are required to feed on mortal life force and their emotions of desire. Whilst simply maintaining their control over a host is something an Avalith could do for years, if they wish to still employ their powers, they will need to feed more regularly. Many Avalith enjoy feeding on sexual desires, and will thusly arouse their victims as much as possible before draining them. After an Avalith has drained some of their desire (if they were left alive), a victim will be tired from the life essence drained, but also sad and apathetic, as their desires had been literally just devoured by the Avalith. Powers and Abilities Desire Manipulation: Avaliths are able to subtly alter the desires of beings around them. They are capable of shifting the focus of a desire, though not alter its content, for example transfer a person's lust after an individual to someone of the Avalith's choosing. This can, however, be resisted by individuals of extreme will. Desire Sensing: Avaliths are able to sense the desires of people around them, unless they are possessed of tremendous willpower. Emotional Drain: Avaliths are able to drain other beings of their emotions in order to sustain themselves, primarily feeding on desire. After draining an individual of their desire, an Avalith's victim will be apathetic and uninterested for a period dependent on how drained they were, as a result of having their desires devoured. Life Drain: Whilst draining an individual of their emotion, an Avalith simultaneously feeds on their life force, which can renew their own powers and life force. This power does not work on undead creatures, or creatures who are in between life and death. * Death Touch: Avaliths are able to use their life drain ability to suck the life out of creatures with a touch, rapidly causing their victims to become overcome with exhaustion, and then succumb to death. Magical Aura: * Command: Avaliths are able to exert their will on others, charging their orders with magical power, an affect similar to the Command spell. * Enchant: Avaliths are able to use their magical prowess to cause individuals to fall deeply in love with them, similar to the effects of the Enchant spell. * Mesmerize: Avaliths can force individuals into a mental state where they are obedient to their will, similar to the effects of the Mesmerize spell. Possession: Like all demons, Avaliths are capable of taking over mortal bodies and crushing their minds. Given their extreme power, Avaliths are capable of dominating the wills of many supernatural beings, allowing them to take more resilient hosts for themselves. Regeneration: Avaliths can expend magical energy to recover from any non lethal and non magical wound within seconds if they so choose. Super Durability: Avaliths are extremely durable, and can only be killed by the utter destruction of their body, the obliteration or removal of their brain or heart. This is also the extent to which they may heal their host. Super Senses: An Avalith is gifted with enhanced senses, allowing them to see clearly over vast distances and through pitch darkness, as well as smell and hear things that are within about a mile of them. Super Speed: Avaliths are supernaturally fast, able to move at speeds of several hundred miles per hour. Their reflexes are similarly heightened, and they are quite capable of dodging bullets. Super Stamina: Given that they are not mortal creatures, Avaliths do not tire from the act of physical exertion, but rather, from expending their magical energy. When fully charged with power, they are able to exert themselves for about a day at peak capacity before their performance begins to be impaired by exhaustion. Super Strength: Avaliths are superhumanly strong, fully capable of destroying most manmade material with ease, as well as effortlessly being able to toss around or dismember mortal creatures. Weaknesses Iron: Iron causes Avaliths intense discomfort with its touch, but they are not wracked with crippling pain from it as weaker demons are.Category:Races